Her True Love is?
by TG4EVER
Summary: 3-shot Zac wants to know whats wrong with Vanessa?When he hears a song willhe think wrong or wait for her to answer?Zanessa!Zac centric.Leann rimes/Jesse McCartney
1. Please Remember

Chapter 1:Please Remember!

It was a rainy Apirl day in California.Zac ran out of his car into Rubecks.He always did this every morning for him and Vanessa.But today when it was really bad she really needed it.He gave their orders and signed sitting down on a corner table putting his face into his hands as he began to think about this morning.

_"Vanessa?"Zac asked quietly hearing her slient yet loud sobs come from her closet.He stood up when he heard no sound but sobs.He walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder slowly._

_"Vanessa...?Baby...?Van...?Princess???"he said all her nicknames trying to get some sort of reaction from her.When he didn't he looked over her shoulder to were she was looking at.He saw a book with some pictures he could make out was a guy and her and some others.He stayed there and grabbed her head when she turned herself into a ball on his lap crying endessly.He held on harder and stayed there rocking her back and forth.Once her sobs and cries began calmed she looked at him amd smiled._

_"Babygirl?You ok?"he asked_

_"Mmmph...mmm...Yeah."she said nuzzling herself intto his arms once again._

_"Are you sure?You can tell me.Do you need anything?"he asked her rubbing her back_

_"Umm...?Smoothie."she repiled._

_"Sure babe."he chuckled a little as to how her and his thing was to always get a smootie together or one goes and gets them and brings it back every morning._

_"Thank you"she whispered before going off to the bathroom_

_He stood there and looked over again to the book and saw a picture that hit him in the stomach.He saw writing on it._

_"My lady and her sir rescue"_

_He read it and looked at the picture it was certainly Vanessa kissing some guy on the cheek smiling with his arm over her and taking the pic.He turned and walked out the room wondering..._

He threw his arms a little over his hands.Who was he?When was the picture taken?Why was it making Vanessa cry?Who?When?Why? questions were racing threw his hand but the most freguent one was...

"Who was it that made Vanessa cry and happy?"he said to himself.He heard the bell from the cashier ring he looked at up and saw her looking at him.He got up and took the 2 smooties in his hand and payed the cashier.He got in his car and drove to Vanessa's place and his.So her mom said.

_"Hey guys."Vanessa's mom Gina said coming in with 2 bags of groceries._

_"Hey mom."Vanessa said giving her mom a peak on the cheek._

_"Need any help Ms.Hudgens?"Zac asked,seeing the groceries and wondered if she needed help._

_"Yes I do Zac thank you."she replied and laughed as he headed out the door.She called._

_"Zac...?"she waited for him to stop."You are allowed to call me Gina you know and thanks for getting the groceries again."_

_"Anything I can do to help around the house."he said_

_"Your house.You partically live here when ya two aren't over at your apartment."_

He got off the car and went inside.He dropped his keys smirking as to how normal it felt doing that.Maybe Gina was right.He heard the piano being played in the den.He walked over and heard his Vanessa again in quiet sobs and singing.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made _

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
And remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I had you and you had me

Please remember, Please remember 

"I always will remember you and love you Derek"she whispered

By then Vanessa threw the paper with the lyrics and sobbed uncontrollbly.He stood there in shock.She loved another guy.He tried moving to her but couldn't was he just feeling her up.Was she using him?He walked but stubbled a little as he walked to her.She turned and saw him there.They stared at each other for a few moments before Vanessa knew that he knew.

"Oh god!"she said as she feel to the floor and started crying and shaking again as Zac rushed to her as she hit her head holding her close but not close like he did.He was stiff around her now.Who was it that Zac couldn't feel.

"I...I...I'm sorry Zac!"she said.He then wondered had she cheated on her with this guy.He so babdly wanted to now just go and kill this guy Derek.But he knew he couldn't jump to conclusions.But he needed to know.

"Vanessa..."she started crying at the sound of her name he nevered called her that unless he was unsure,mad,sad,or waking up."Did you...Do you...wanna...?"but was cut off when Vanessa kissed his lips.He so badly wanted to kiss back but couldn't he needed to know.He pulled away and held her.

"Zac...what do you want?"she said in a whisper as her sobs stopped.

"I want to know who...who...who...De...Der...Derek is?"he said letting a sign of relief as he finally got it out.He needed to know that if she was happy with him he would let her go and let her be happy.He loved her and wanted her happy but if he didn't do it he wanted her in the right arms even if it would kill him inside.

"He...was my boyfriend."she said softly and looked up to an stiffened yet studdled Zac.

"Zac?"she said

"Why?Why did you?Why did you cheat..."he didn't finish because she started crying softly again.A moment later she answered

"I didn't."

His mind went threw a whirlwind of thoughts.What had happened?

"Then...?"

"Come here I want you to listen to this song."


	2. Invisible

Brucas if your reading this then you almost got it just wait and read on to find out.Thanks again for reading everyone.Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2:Invisible 

Zac and Vanessa walked to her stereo.He watched timdly as to what she was doing.He sat down on the couch in front of the big plasma tv and looked as Vanessa came to him and held up an cd.He took it and read it looking up at her.

"Invisible?"he said confused staring at his girlfriend.

"Just open it and give me the cd and read the lyrics."she said.He opened it and saw a cd with her and the same guy on it but with both kissing.He clitched at the picture.He grabbed he cd and gave it to her and sat down again and look at the thin paper.He turned it over to were the lyrics were and saw another picture but it was just the guy stitting there smiling.She turned it on and went to sit next to Zac.She sat there and began to sing along with the song.

_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way _

September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
Raced out the door  
Broken  
Tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours

[Chorus:  
I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you would be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours

[Chorus  
I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe? 

_Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin' _

[Chorus 

_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?_

After it finished Vanessa got up and went towards Zac tears ready in her eyes.Thats when it hit Zac.That the tears,the pictures,the songs,and the sobs.She didn't cheat.This guy who was her boyfriend had died.She looked at him to see if he understood yet.He noticed this by reading her eyes and nodded and open her arms to her.She wakled over and sat on his lap hugging him tightly.After what seemed a lifetime they broke apart.

"Zac..."she said looking at him tensily.Zac couldn't believe it was she still in love with him?Thats what Zac wanted to do.

"Ye...Yes V?"he replied seeing her smile a little at the sound of V.He smiled a little thinking Well at least she smiles but is she really happy? He watched her grab something from her pocket and pulled it out to Zac.He looked at it.It was a sliver chain with a armychain on it.He looked at and saw another picture of Vanessa and Derek.Then he read

_Derek Slivia_

_and_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_Dating_

_Best Friends_

_In Love_

_"Almost good"_

He watched her sit down next to him and put her fingers to the chain smiling then to the gold ring on her right finger engraved saying

_Zac_

_and_

_Vanessa_

_"Kupio"_

He smiled when she smiled and blushed at the gold ring.She then got up and turned to him sitting on his lap.She took a deep breath and began.

"He wrote that song to me a week before he died.He never told me.Only his family knew.I found out after he died.He was always a partier.Always up late and getting drunk.I loved him but I hated that about him.I never got drunk because I would have to be the sober driver.Anyways,we were together for 3 years.We were best friends since diapers.He had a sister named Samantha and his mom Martha Slivia.They died when he was 10.His only other family was his gandparents,his brother Chris and his dad who left them when hewas 2.He always got drunk and went to partys.He always wanted to be the life of the party.He had cancer and he never told me.He made his family promise not to mention it around me.So they didn't.He was getting alot paler and they told him he only had one week to live.Thats when he got home and wrote me this song.It was like telling me that not to do it becaue his cancer came from him drinking so much.It hit him in his blood.He knew I dranked a little but still he told in his last words never ever to drink again to promise him that I'll find love and that was it.I wanted to know what had happened I was only 16.He died at 17.About a year later I got a call from my agent telling me about High School Musical.I wanted to,but Derek was always my supporter.I didn't know what to do.I was really considering not doing it but I did it and it let me to you and I fell in love again and I knew that High School Musical wasn't a little thing.It was a big thing because I found you,Ashley,and the whole cast.Ever since Derek died I stopped hanging out with people like David,Chris,Erica,Sara,and you know Gabriel and Viola.But I always held on to him.Today was the day he died and I woke up relizing when I saw you asleep that I was done.3 years of holding on and now I was ready to say goodbye for good.So I was.Then I quess my sobs woke you up.No one knows this except my mom,Ashley and thats it."she said to me staring off to space.I thought she was going to cry and was shocked when al she did was look at me and kiss me showing all the love se had for me.


End file.
